With appearance and spread of machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and a variety of devices such as smart-phones and tablet PCs demanding a large amount of data transmission, data throughput needed in a cellular network has rapidly increased. To satisfy such rapidly increasing data throughput, carrier aggregation technology, cognitive radio technology, etc. for efficiently employing more frequency bands and multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology, multi-base station (BS) cooperation technology, etc. for raising data capacity transmitted on limited frequency resources have been developed. In addition, a communication environment has evolved into increasing density of nodes accessible by a user at the periphery of the nodes. A communication system including high-density nodes may provide a better communication service to the user by cooperation between the nodes.